Justice league of Anime
by Oracle Cosmos
Summary: It was a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams, the story that you are about to be told, tell of great heroes of old, now you've probably wondered where these heroes come from, and if you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun. YGO SM CG SAO CHF SX. Sorry if the summery is stupid.


**Justice league of Anime.**

* * *

Me: Hello! Say hello everyone.

Serena: Hi!

Yami: Um, hi.

Honey: Hi, nice to see you.

Lelouch: Greetings.

Suzaku: Welcome.

Kazuto: Hi…

Sonic: Hey, *gives thumbs up* what's up?

Me: As Suzaku said, welcome; To the justice league of anime FanFic.

Lelouch: Aren't you supposed to be working on your other stories?

Me: Yeah, I know, Lulu.

Serena and Honey: *Snickers*

Lelouch: Stop laughing.

Me: Don't use your mind control on your team mates, Lulu.

Lelouch: Then stop calling me Lulu.

Me: Fine, *Pouts*

Yami: Can we start? Because I think we may be digressing from the subject too much.

Kazuto: I agree with Yami.

Sonic: Yeah, I'm ready to start.

Suzaku: *Nods*

Serena: Humph, men. *hugs me* stop pressuring her.

Honey: I'm with Serena *Hugs me too* Stop it.

Me: *Sweat drops* Yeah, look, I'm going to start now, first somebody do the disclaimer!

Serena: Oracle Cosmos doesn't own Sailor Moon.

Honey: She doesn't own Cutey Honey flash.

Yami: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Kazuto: She doesn't own Sword Art Online.

Suzaku and Lelouch: She doesn't own Code Geass.

Sonic: And she doesn't own Sonic X.

Me: Now we can start.

* * *

**Egypt, 1997**

Inside the tomb of the nameless pharaoh, three men, archeologists, carrying torches, walked past the dusty walls, covered in hieroglyphics, the names of the men were: Professor Arthur Hawkins, Solomon Muto and Alexander Brisbane.

"Arthur, look at this," Solomon said, waving his old friend over to something he found.

"Yes, what is it?" Arthur said as he walked over, then his mouth fell open in astonishment "By the gods…"

"What is it? What did you find?" Alexander asked as he walked over and gasped in awe too.

A huge alter, with tablets surrounding it, stood just in front of them, Solomon approached first, the tablet looked something like a sarcophagus, with strange holes for oddly shaped objects would fit "It's something alright," In the middle of the sarcophagus, was a golden box, Solomon picked it up and examined it.

"Solomon, be careful, it could trigger a trap." Arthur said, reaching for his friend and colleague.

Solomon looked back at them "I don't think so, this box was placed over this mark" he pointed to a hole in the stone shaped like an upside down triangle "According to the inscription, he who solves this shall gain my dark knowledge and power." Solomon opened the box and looked at the golden puzzle pieces inside "I think this is the item of the nameless pharaoh, the millennium puzzle."

Suddenly the whole tomb began to tremble "Run!" Alexander called and the two other men followed close behind as the three ran for the way they came in.

Unfortunately, Solomon tripped and fell, almost dropping the box.

"Solomon!" Arthur called trying to go back for him, but the cave entrance blocked him from doing so, and trapped Solomon inside.

Solomon opened one violet eye "Arthur? Alex?" he pushed himself up, he was covered from head to boots in dust and rubble "Fiddle sticks, how am I supposed to get out?"

"Solomon, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Arthur called through the stones to Solomon.

"Just barely, are you alright?" Solomon called back.

Both men on the other side sighed with relief "We're going to go back and get a team to help dig you out!" Alex called to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Solomon called back to them "My back isn't what it used to be…" The short archeologist sat down, and waited, nothing much else he could do, he put out his torch to conserve air, but this left him in total blackness. The tomb began to rumble again, "Oh no, not again." The floor disappeared under his feet.

Solomon had enough time to toss the golden box to safety before he grasped the edge of the pit he almost fell into, he held on with one hand, some dust threatening to fall in his eyes _"Don't fall. Hold on. Yugi's expecting you to come home." _he thought, but his fingers were slipping.

Then there was a bright, white light, Solomon squinted his eyes to see in the sudden light, hoping to see some men from the dig sight, but he didn't. He only saw one young man, with bronzed skin, wild hair and dressed in the attire of an Egyptian pharaoh.

The young man kneeled down and extended his hand "I've been waiting for you."

Solomon's eyes closed, and everything went black.

...

"Then I woke up in the hospital, I was lying on the floor of that tomb with that box in my hand the whole time, they told me, I'm very lucky." Solomon finished telling his story of how he got the millennium puzzle to his 8 year-old grandson, Yugi.

"Wow, so you really saw the nameless pharaoh?" Yugi asked, amethyst eyes wide.

Solomon nodded "Yep, I really did." He grinned at his grandson, then reached over behind him "And…" he pulled out the golden box holding the pieces of the millennium puzzle "Ta-da!"

Yugi's eyes widened even further "Is that the..?"

"You betcha. Here" Solomon handed the box to Yugi "I've tried again and again to solve this thing, my hands are getting old and so are my eyes, it's your turn."

Yugi took the box in his hands and stared in awe, just from holding it in his hands he knew something about it was special, magical, even "I'll solve it, Grandpa, I promise!" he said, looking up at his grandfather.

Solomon chuckled "All right, you can start tomorrow. It's past your bedtime," He took the box from Yugi and set it on Yugi's desk.

Yugi pouted cutely "I don't wanna go to sleep." He said, stubbornly crossing his arms.

Solomon sighed "I'm not giving you a choice, I'm telling you another story until you're under the covers, young man."

Yugi wanted to hear another story so he slid under the covers, brought them up to his chin and looked his grandpa "I'm under the covers!" he said.

Solomon chuckled and shook his head "Alright, one more story, then lights out."

**Eight years later**

Sixteen year-old Yugi Muto sat at his desk, trying to piece together the millennium puzzle, he was so close, he could feel it, he was going solve it tonight.

The second to last piece clicked into place, one more piece to go! He reached into the gold box and pulled out the last piece, the one that fit in the centre, it to clicked into place.

Yugi's smile could've lit the room as he looked at the complete puzzle and held it to the light of his lamp.

Shadows crawled off the walls, taking the forms of monsters, reaching for the puzzle.

"Ah!" Yugi cried out, and the puzzle began to glow. It glowed a bright gold as the eye of Wadjet appeared on his forehead, then Yugi was no longer Yugi.

"Evil spirits be gone!" Yami called reaching his hand out "I command you, return to the dark realm from whence you came!"

The golden light swirled around him and the shadow monsters, then the light pulled them into the millennium puzzle.

And Yugi was Yugi again, blinking and wondering what just happened.

_Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power, but these shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the seven mystical millennium items, now, five thousand years later, a boy named Yugi has unlocked the secret of the millennium puzzle, he is infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the shadow games, just as the brave pharaoh did, five thousand years ago._

* * *

**Greece, 1997**

Selenity Tsukino, a well renowned historian, walked up the steps of a newly found Parthenon, it was smaller than the others found in Greece, but large none the less. All along the pillars was carved strange markings, an unknown language to those on earth.

"Selenity, so glad you could make it." A man with wavy white hair, dark eyes and glasses said as he approached.

Selenity smiled back "Of course, Professor Tomoe, I was glad to come." She replied as she reached out and shook his hand.

Souichi Tomoe lead her over to a sort of room, on the other side of the Parthenon, the inside of the room had been left untouched, at the far end was an alter, on the alter was a sliver sword.

"We left everything untouched for you to look at," Prf. Tomoe said, gesturing around the room.

Selenity walked over to the sword, she could feel the cold dark energy coming off in waves, this was the place, the place she had imprisoned that evil creature, the one used to destroy the silver millennium five thousand years ago, her kingdom.

Prf. Tomoe was talking in the background, but she wasn't paying attention, she now turned her gaze to the walls of the room, all covered in Lunatarian writing.

Selenity pulled out a note book and pen, and began to write down the writing on the walls, not that she needed to, she could read it just fine, but it would look odd to her fellow historians and archeologists if she walked out empty handed.

After listening to what Prf. Tomoe had to say Selenity nodded "I think I may have enough data, I may need to come back and have another look." She said, smiling "Thank you very much for letting me have a look around."

"The pleasure is ours, Selenity. Please, allow me to escort you out." And they began walking back to the outside world.

...

"Woah, sounds awesome aunty!" seven year-old Honey said as she bounced up and down on the couch next to her cousins.

"If you think a dusty old Greek building is more interesting than here, then you're crazy" seven year-old Minako said, swinging her legs back and forth.

"I think it's cool too." Seven year old Serena said, from her place next to Mina, "Is there anymore cool stories you could tell us, eh Mama?"

Selenity smiled at her eager daughter and nieces "Not right now," she gestured out the window "It's a beautiful day, go on out side"

Mina hopped off the couch "Let's play Prince and Princess, Serena's the Princess!"

"Why am I always the Princess?" Serena asked, fallowing her cousins outside.

"Because you fit the part better than me and Mina," Honey said, patting her on the back "I call dibs on the Prince, and Mina's the dragon!"

"Why am I the dragon?" Mina asked as she ran after her cousins outside.

Selenity leaned against the window inside the house _"If only they knew…"_

"Your majesty?" Selenity looked down at the black cat with the gold cresset moon on her forehead.

"Yes Luna?" The silver haired woman asked, bending down to look at the cat.

"We just got information from central control, it appears as if archeologists have discovered the tomb of the nameless pharaoh." The cat, Luna, said "And they have found the millennium puzzle, it seems as if time is repeating itself."

Selenity's eyes were wide, the nameless pharaoh wasn't evil, but his return signaled the return of the force that had destroyed her kingdom, and killed all those she loved dear "History will not repeat itself, Luna." Selenity moved over to a chair and sat down "The prophecy also foretells of Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate sailor guardian."

"She who is born from the moon will gain the Cosmos power." Luna recited "Serenity will one day become Sailor Moon, then Sailor Cosmos."

_Five thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization, ruled by Queen Selenity, everything was peaceful, until the arrival of the evil queen Beyrl, who unleashed the awesome power of the neggaforce. Even though her home was destroyed, Queen Selenity's last hope was the impierium silver crystal and the cresset moon wand, with it, she imprisoned Beyrl and the neggaforce in an ancient Parthenon on the moon, then using the last of her life force, she sent the children of the moon to the future, to have a peaceful life on earth, but now Beyrl is threatening to break free. So now, our story begins._

* * *

So I've changed a few things around. But hey, it's FanFiction, and I didn't do that many changes, just a few here and there, I'll write more when I get the chance. I'm moving soon and everything is a nightmare around my house.

Does this seem a bit rushed? Because I wrote it in like, three days, and it usually takes me longer to write less.

See ya!

Sincerely, Oracle Cosmos.


End file.
